


Snowball Fights

by Anonymous



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, General Chaos, I'm just living out my dreams of being in an epic snowball fight via George, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George and Ninja are on a walk when they get into a snowball fight. Chaos ensues
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Tyler Blevins/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 14
Collections: New Year First Gift!





	Snowball Fights

Ninja and George walked along the prime path, snow crunching under their feet. Their hands were clasped tightly through the mittens and they moved at a fairly slow pace, just taking in the sights. In the distance, Christmas music could be heard, with Fundy doing karaoke to _All I want for Christmas is you._

George sighed softly, his breath visible in the cold winter air. Ninja shuffled closer to George, whether it be for warmth or affection was undecided.

In return, George wrapped his arm around Ninja’s shoulders, pulling the blue-haired boy even closer. Ninja snuggled into George’s side, a quiet whisper of “I love you.” Was passed through his lips, only to be replied by George seconds later.

The two continued to walk, boots crunching against the snow when suddenly George felt something hit his back. He swiftly turned around to see Karl and Sapnap, each holding a snowball and ready to throw it.

Laughing, George pulled Ninja to the side, narrowly missing the snow thrown by Karl seconds earlier. The two immediately bent down and picked up their own snow from the ground, tossing it back to where Karl and Sapnap were standing.

Just like that, the fight began.

The two teams were quick, with Karl and Ninja engaged in friendly combat, never aiming above the head and more focused on dodging than hitting.

George and Sapnap looked like they wanted to kill each other.

Each snowball that was thrown has the intent of drawing blood. Ninja wouldn’t be surprised if George was specifically trying to get snow from areas with lots of ice chunks in them.

Eventually, George realized that if he aimed for Karl, Sapnap would basically sacrifice himself every time, acting as a human shield.

An added bonus was his over the top screams, as if every time George hit Karl with a snowball, he’d lose a canon life. Of course, these dramatics came with the cost of George nearly doubling over in laughter every time he landed a hit.

Eventually, George fell over, and Karl and Sapnap started to pelt the two with snowballs. In a rush of adrenaline and laughter, Ninja helped George up and the two retreated, backing up down the path while still keeping a solid volley of snowballs. When they reached the Targay Sapnap jumped onto its roof, calling out.

“It’s over Gogy! I have the high gro-” He was cut off by a snowball to the face, thrown with pinpoint accuracy by Ninja. In his moment of surprise, George managed to land another 3 hits on him, while Ninja defended against Karl.

The fight continued, neither group willing to move too far off the path, just a simple game of tug-of-war. One team would move forward while the other moved back, then they’d switch.

There was no end in sight, only a constant volley of snow as the two teams fought for glory (and bragging rights).

Eventually, Karl brought a pause to their battle. “Hey guys, how about we spend… like 30 minutes to make forts? Then we can have a real battle.” George looked at Ninja, lightly nodding his head. Soon enough they had agreed on a place and got to work, building castles of snow and ice to defend against their opponents.

George sat on top of the wall they created, watching as Karl and Sapnap finished the last few touches of their fort. Ninja was down on the ground, finishing the piles of snowballs they had created before climbing up to join George.

As soon as the 30 minutes were up a snowball was in the air, flying directly toward Sapnap’s head. Karl quickly threw one back and the dance began again, an endless sway of dodging and throwing.

They kept fighting, fiercer and fiercer, stronger and stronger until George felt a snowball hit the back of his head.

He quickly spun around to see a tuft of blond hair and the childish laugh of Tommyinnit as he ducked behind a wall.

He turned just in time to see Ninja get attacked by Ranboo, and when he looked across the field, he saw Karl and Sapnap struggling with Purpled and Tubbo in a similar fashion.

In the middle of the field was Dream, stuck in a 1v1 with his sister, Drista. “Karl, Sap, Dream, Truce?” George called out, to be met with confirmation from the others.

George grabbed Ninja’s had and ran across the field to Sapnap and Karl’s snow fort, where the 4 of them quickly overpowered Purpled and Tubbo.

After giving some quick support to Dream who had been getting teamed up on by Tommy, Drista, and Ranboo, the 5 of them were hidden in their base, making plans for how to destroy the teenagers who were giggling away at the other side of the field.

The 5 men moved as a unit, with George and Ninja keeping each other safe while flanking left, Sap and Karl were doing a similar thing on the right, and Dream was running straight through the middle, using his manhunt skills to completely avoid being hit.

Of course, the teens were putting up a fight too. They seemed to have chosen a more mixed strategy. Tubbo and Purpled stayed completely in the security of their base, sniping people when they saw a clear shot.

Tommy was just tanking hits, but managed to get in many good hits in return. His shirt was soaked with melted snow and his hair was sticking to his face, but he was still standing and fighting.

Ranboo and Drista were using their speed to run and teleport around their enemies, always hitting from a new angle and always gone before you could throw anything at them.

Altogether, both teams were very strong, and it seemed neither were able to make the other team retreat from the main battlefield.

Due to Tubbo and Purpled, the teens had more than enough defence to completely block the adults from doing any real damage in their little war, leaving them at a standstill.

The fight continued with both sides refusing to give in. George and Tommy were having quite a battle. Snow was flung through the air as Tommy landed a hit directly on George’s forehead.

In return, George flung a snowball at Tommy’s head, and it hit the boy straight in the nose. In the time that George and Tommy had hit each other, they had fallen to the ground laughing, making them perfect targets. Spluttering, the two tried to recover while Ninja and Ranboo covered them.

The two teams figured they would have to discuss a truce eventually, as the snow that clung to their clothes was melting fast and everyone there was shivering hard enough to be basically unable to throw a good snowball.

Dream and Drista did most of the talking, the others too distracted by the cold to be able to think straight.

Eventually, a truce was decided on, and all of the soldiers went their separate ways to go warm up. George and Ninja walked back to their home, quickly getting changed into dry clothes and making hot chocolate.

George lit a fire and the two curled up on the couch, Ninja in Georges lap while they drank their hot chocolate. 

George felt himself drifting off, calmed by Ninja’s steady breaths and the crackle of the fire.

When he came back into reality, Ninja was asleep and the fire had long since died out. George brushed some hair from his boyfriend’s face, kissing his forehead as he carried the sleeping boy into their bed to rest.


End file.
